<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seal it with a Kiss by DeeNuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700051">Seal it with a Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeNuke/pseuds/DeeNuke'>DeeNuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>19 Days old xian, 19 days - Freeform, 19天 - Freeform, 19天 - old先, 19天 贺顶红, BL, Boy Love, Couple, Dream Kiss, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, He Tian (19天), He tian - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Manga, Mo Guan Shan, Mo Guan Shan (19天), One Shot, Short One Shot, boylove, highschool, kiss, old xian, old先, 天 - Freeform, 莫关山 - Freeform, 賀天 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeNuke/pseuds/DeeNuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mo kisses - from dreams to reality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>19天 Tianshan, He Tian &amp; Mo, He Tian &amp; Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo, He Tian/Mo Guan Shan, He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), TianShan, 贺顶红 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seal it with a Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There he was again, face to face with Tian, the bastard somehow always ending up way too close to him. He could feel his breathing on his neck and if he wasn’t mistaken, he could swear he had heard him taking in a deep breath as though he was inhaling his scent. Mo wanted to speak, but words didn't come, didn't even form in his mind, so he swallowed them just as Tian suddenly looked up and gave him that grin he always did when they were this damn close. It was as though he was telling Mo the same old thing: <em>'I told you you won't be able to get rid of me.'</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their eyes met, and Mo’s jaws clenched so hard it hurt. It even hurt to breathe, like there was a knot in his chest, tightening the more he was in Tian’s presence. He needed to get away from him and quickly. With a huff, he pressed his hands on Tian’s chest and pushed him away… at least he tried to. It was not like Tian was going to move, on the contrary, he would stay there like a rock. It was something to be expected from Tian, he never walked away from such moments, and if he was to be honest, Mo didn’t want him to do that either. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was making so little effort to push him away those days that, at that rate, Mo didn’t know what scared him the most, the idea that he was going to end up being kissed by him again or the fact that he actually wanted that to happen. A whisper from Tian made Mo flinch and snap out of his thoughts. He made a small, desperate sound, once again, very weakly trying to push him away, only to feel Tian inching even closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then something clicked inside his brain, or maybe something in his body reacted, but his hands suddenly moved from Tian’s chest to his cheeks. He saw the mild change in his expression, that deviousness, the upper hand he always had on Mo, turn to confusion. Maybe it was that moment that made Mo do what he did next, pulling him nearer and closing the gap between them, he softly, fearfully, pressed his lips against Tian’s, kissing him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">——————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a jolt and a gasp, Mo sat up in bed, eyes wide open. It took him a moment to realise he was in his room and not with Tian. Looking around him until the feeling settled, Mo drew in a deep breath. He brought his hand to his lips, touching them, swallowed hard, feeling the knot in his chest and heaviness in his stomach. It had been a dream, just a dream, but it felt so damn real it was unsettling. Heart racing, Mo nodded a couple of times, debating with himself before he managed to calm down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just a dream…,” Mo repeated, whispering, and pressed a hand onto his stomach as though the knot he had felt in his chest had now moved there, making the feeling even more unbearable. He remained still, trying to calm down, but like always, lately, the feeling did not go away. Instead, it stubbornly persisted, making him miss Tian. At first, it was bearable, but that was when Tian was still going to the same school as him. He would see him every day, had to <em>'put up' </em>with him, but now, now the missing was getting to the point where he could barely focus in class, at work or think about anything else but him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then the dreams slowly started. At first, they had been just memories of the times the four of them, Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, Tian and him, had spent together since they had become this unexpected group of friends. Then the dreams changed into something else, a wish he had realised he could not shake off. Flustered, Mo pushed the blanket off him and got out of bed with a sigh, a silent ‘fuck’ coming from him as he stumbled into the bathroom, as though he already knew that the day was going to be way longer than it had to be.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so it was...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At school, the lessons stretched, and several teachers had had to shout at him for not paying proper attention. Mo had said nothing, bowing his head, remaining silent, annoyed with himself and Tian for a situation neither could control. He was not listening anyway; his mind too occupied panicking over his recent dreams. Of all people he could have liked, he had somehow chosen an annoying brat like Tian. Now because of that choice, he was missing him. He heard the teacher say something, but whatever that was, it was suddenly drowned by the sound of the bell; lunch break at last.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the other students left the classroom, Mo sat back down at his desk letting out a heavy sigh. He took out his phone from the bag, a sudden smile curving his lips. Two text messages were left for him and from none other than Tian. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <em>&lt; Got lectured by the teacher just now for not paying attention in class.</em> </span> <span class="s1"> <em> Tell me something nice, little Mo &gt;</em> </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Softly snorting, Mo briefly looked up, checking if anyone was around him, then started typing a reply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>&lt; Think you’re having it rough? Got lectured by ALL the teachers today for not paying attention in class &gt; </em>Mo bragged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>&lt; Oh really? Where’s your head at? &gt;</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>&lt; Not telling… &gt;</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>&lt; Show me yours and I’ll show you mine… &gt;</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>&lt; You first, chicken dick! &gt;</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <em>&lt; Ah, your sweet and loving words, Little Mo. Music to my ears. &gt;:P </em> </span> <span class="s1"> <em>My mood’s already better… But alright, have it your way… &gt;</em> </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>&lt; … &gt;</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>&lt; I’ll tell you, though, I’m warning you, you’re not going to like it &gt;</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reading the last message, Mo sighed to himself. “Of course I’m not going to like it…,” he mumbled silently. “When do I ever like it?” he added, only to feel those words sticking in his throat like sharp thorns. Lies, all lies! Had he not been the one to instantly smile when he saw the messages from Tian? Had he not waited for them all morning? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>&lt; Let’s hear it, idiot! &gt;,</em> Mo typed back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>&lt; … &gt; </em>Tian’s text popped up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>&lt; That’s not an answer! &gt;, </em>Mo frowned at the phone, briefly looking up again and checking his surroundings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>&lt; I was thinking about you, dummy… &gt;</em> the answer showed up on the screen of Mo's phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sudden soft ache swirled inside Mo’s stomach, then, it grew until his arms felt heavy. “Idiot!” he muttered and sighed. If he had tried to ignore the dream he had had that morning, it was impossible now. It seemed like those words he had just read had triggered something inside him making him want to act on those fantasies he had as of late. He could feel the heat rising to his ears, his cheeks reddening, and once again, he looked around him to make sure no one was seeing him like that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>&lt; Mo? &gt; </em>he saw another message pop up on the screen of his phone. <em>&lt; Annoyed now? &gt;</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>&lt; Yeah, I’m annoyed… &gt; </em>he quickly replied. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was annoyed, annoyed with himself, though, for feeling all those damn things. But had he not been the one who had promised Tian that he would wait? They both had made that promise to each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>&lt; Fine! Be annoyed! But it’s your turn! &gt;</em> Tian’s message came up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a growl, Mo read it a couple of times then sighed, feeling the panic crawl down his spine as though it was a living thing moving underneath his skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>&lt; I’ll tell you later! &gt; </em>he suddenly said after a few moments of pondering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>&lt; No, you tell me now! &gt; </em>Tian insisted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>&lt; Later! &gt;</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>&lt; No, now! &gt;</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck!” Mo, muttered, “what now?” and he quickly replied the first thing that came into his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>&lt; I’m coming over after I finish work! &gt;</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>&lt; WHAT?! &gt; </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>&lt; Shut up and just make sure your army of bodyguards lets me pass… &gt;</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>&lt; You’re… not joking… &gt;</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>&lt; Do I sound like I’m joking? &gt;</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>&lt; Is this She Li? Because if you are, my guy, I’m going to rip your head off for this! &gt;</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <em>&lt; You chicken-head, it’s me! </em> </span> <span class="s1"> <em>I’m coming over after work. I don’t care! &gt;</em> </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>&lt; You better be here, Little Mo! &gt;</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>&lt; I will be! &gt;</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was all Mo had managed to send that afternoon, hands shaking as he put the phone away, realising what he had done. He could not go back on his word, and he didn’t really want that either. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now he was standing in front of Tian’s house, and the very familiar face of Qiu greeted him as the door opened. He could still not wrap his head around the immensity of that home, the space it had, how many rooms it hosted, and mostly, how many servants were roaming around… or the fact that the place needed guarding at all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waved at Qiu, who just nudged his chin at him without saying a word, then walked away towards the terrace. Tian’s brother was there, too, smoking a cigarette like always. He just gave Mo an icy glance before closing the sliding door of the terrace the moment Qiu stepped outside to join him once more. Obviously, Mo had interrupted something.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mo!” he suddenly heard Tian’s voice from somewhere, and seconds later, he saw him standing right in front of him. “You’re really here…,” Tian grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I told you I would be…,” Mo shook his head and sighed. “What’s with the heavy guard?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Father’s orders…,” Tian rolled his eyes. "Ignore them," he sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why? You tried to run away or some stupid shit?” Mo joked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Tian instantly answered, and Mo blinked confused, taken aback a little. “Though, it was worse two days ago when I did it,” Tian calmly continued, “I told my brother I would do it again if they don’t relax a little…,” he shrugged at Mo, who was watching him, mouth open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aaaaand…,” Mo said, pointing at everything around him, “does this seem relaxed to you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had two guards outside my room yesterday,” Tian grunted but then quickly smiled, shrugging, “so yes, this <em>is </em>relaxed.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Listening, Mo made a small sound, once again looking around him. “Wow…,” he whispered as he swallowed hard, eyeing a few of the guards who were standing around, seeming like they minded their own business. “Maybe I should go then?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“NO!” Tian shook his head and grabbed Mo's wrist. “You stay! I want you to stay…,” he added, his voice lowering. “Now come…,” he pulled Mo after him. “You promised to tell me why the teachers scolded you today…,” he chuckled, and once Mo was next to him, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind as though he was ready to hop onto Mo's back for a piggyback ride.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait—,” Mo protested but then heard Tian’s familiar voice and request, '<em>just for a moment', </em>and whatever he had wanted to say, remained unspoken. That was what Tian always asked of him, <em>‘a moment’</em> and like always, Mo would give him that as though those words held some sort of magic power over his heart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked with him like that to Tian's room as though dreading what was coming when that door was going to close behind them. He saw the shadow of a bodyguard at the end of the hallway but chose to say nothing and just let Tian guide him. “Try not to run away anymore or—,” he wanted to say but was pushed inside the room, the door closing behind his back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or what?” Tian smiled as he turned the lock of the door, closing them in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or I won’t be able to see you at all anymore,” Mo said and sighed. “Don’t be such a fucking idiot! The situation is already weird as it is. Start causing even more trouble and that’s that for us!” Mo scolded him, only to see a smile gracing Tian’s lips. “What’s so funny?” he stopped lecturing him and suddenly asked, feeling annoyed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said <em>‘for us’</em>,” Tian sighed as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “You still want to see me…,” he smiled to himself as though he didn’t quite believe that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, I fucking do!” Mo mildly raised his voice. “What part of <em>‘I’ll fucking wait for you’ </em>didn’t you get back then, you goose penis!” Mo rambled, wanting to move away from him, feeling the knot in his stomach twist again. This was just like in his dream. He felt that odd, familiar ache all over, amplified tenfold the moment he was near Tian. Thinking about him was bearable, but missing him and being around him were starting to be uncomfortably painful... and yet, somehow soothing, too, as though the heavy sadness he started to feel lately was lifting when he was with him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hearing him, Tian chuckled then held him tighter. “Okay, I promise not to make things worse for us,” he said and sighed. “But next time we’re going out on a date,” he grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A what!?” Mo shouted, “no—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!” Tian insisted, still not letting go of him. “It’s settled!” he stopped Mo from protesting further. “So tell me…,” he instantly changed the subject again, as though the date had now been decided. All he wanted and needed to hear was the reason Mo was there in the first place. He had made it sound way too big of a deal and it only got him curious. “You said you’ll tell me now… and you’re here now… so tell me…,” he kept insisting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I sit down first?” Mo asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you’ll change the subject, I know you,” Tian cut him off, leaning his chin against Mo’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remaining silent, Mo sniffed. He had to admit, it was somewhat true. On his way to Tian’s place, he had thought about it already to find something else to say, something that could replace the truth. But once again, he had been found out. He went limp in Tian’s arms as though he had been defeated and sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s… true…,” he sniffed and pursed his lips a little, softly nibbling at his lower lip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But it is only fair I know, too, no?” Tian prodded, his long fingers curling into Mo’s t-shirt. "Tell me...," he now whispered against Mo's shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess it is…,” Mo answered and felt himself turn around in Tian’s arms as though he had no control over his own movements. He thought that maybe that would somehow intimidate Tian, but when he faced him it looked like something Tian had been wanted to happen. He instantly backed off to step away from him, but those arms around him kept him there, close to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not running away…,” Tian said, “the way things are…,” he continued, “I don’t think we have the luxury to beat around the bush,” he added and gently plonked his forehead against Mo’s. He remained there though, leaning against him. Was it not clear enough to Mo that he liked him? What else did he need to do? What else did he need to give him? If Mo would only ask for it, he would do it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Mo never asked for anything. When Mo actually demanded something it was not out of malice or wanting to use Tian. It was always a gamble, a game of daring, meant to push Tian away with what Mo thought were outlandish requests. But to Tian they rarely were so and seeing that he had never refused Mo’s wishes, in the end, the redhead had to accept them, and Tian with them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His thoughts got interrupted by a soft touch, first Mo’s hand on his cheek, his fingers shyly caressing him. It startled Tian as this rarely happened; it was always him who asked for that and Mo would comply in the end, but this was something that Mo did of his own will. But then something else happened, too, something he had never thought he would feel, Mo’s lips against his. He had not even felt when he got closer, not even sensed him, too lost in thought, and when the touch came, it made him shudder. He opened his eyes and was about to pull away, but Mo’s nails dug into the skin at the back of his neck, and he remained still.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t say a word…,” Mo whispered against Tian's lips as though threatening him. His breathing and voice were shaky, so Tian remained silent. His heart was hammering in his chest, but then he slowly tilted his head a little and gently nudged Mo’s nose with his. If he didn’t know better, know that Mo would instantly shrink away from him if he were to push him, he would have already dragged him to the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Let me...," he whispered instead, and his lips softly grazed Mo's, yet Mo did not pull away this time. He could feel him now, softly shivering against him and, he knew that if he waited one second longer, he was going to feel him slip away from his grasp. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned in again, this time closing the gap between them, and his lips pressed onto Mo’s. He felt his hands on his cheek and neck again, pulling him in and heard a soft moan coming from him. Something blossomed and shattered inside him at the same time, and he felt the need to hold him tighter. His lips parted, opening Mo’s, too, his tongue briefly slipping out, teasing, before pulling back again, only to do it once more. He suddenly felt dizzy, so damn dizzy that the sensation made his knees weak. This was not like that time he kissed him at school, this was… so different, and he wanted more of it, more of <em>this</em> Mo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though a shudder made Mo stop, and Tian felt him pull away, inhaling deeply. It was as though a spell broke when they parted, both of them exhaling loudly, Mo faintly shivering in his arms. As though he knew what was coming, Mo panicking and wanting to - maybe even - leave, Tian leaned his forehead against Mo’s. “Stay…,” he whispered, briefly pressing his lips together as though he needed to fight back the urge to lean back and kiss Mo again. Instead, he let out a soft chuckle, his lips still quivering… and Mo still did not budge. He finally looked up, trying to calm his breathing down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wanted this…,” Tian finally managed to speak, his voice breaking a little, but Mo did not meet his gaze. “Mo…,” he repeated, wanting an answer from him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did!” the redhead managed to answer, his hand slipping from Tian’s cheek to his chest, fingers curling tightly in his t-shirt. “That’s… what got me into trouble today…,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kissing someone?!” Tian suddenly shouted, leaning back a little, his eyes on him, not sure what to make of what Mo had just said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What!?” Mo looked up, completely confused. “No! The fuck are you—!” he tried to continue but was interrupted by Tian.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you kiss someone else!?” Tian squeezed him against him as though now he wanted to break him in two. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you an idiot?” Mo shouted back, wanting to punch him. “NO!” he now tried to push him away. “I fucking dreamt about kissing you and I couldn’t fucking stop thinking about it all fucking day, you dickhead!” he suddenly blurted everything out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a moment of complete and heavy silence as Mo's words sank in for Tian, while Mo realised what he had done. He winced and covered his face in his hands, then grunted. “I couldn’t pay attention in class…,” he continued his confession, his words muffled by his hands. “I broke two bottles of wine at the shop…,” he swallowed hard and felt Tian remove his hands from his face, “cut myself…,” he went on and showed Tian his bandaged hand, “and dropped an entire pallet of mangos…,” he sighed, feeling defeated. "I cannot say you're good for productivity...," Mo ultimately admitted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Listening, Tian loosened his grip on him, slowly smiling, the panic he had felt earlier turning into soft warmth inside his stomach. He looked at Mo’s patched hand, brought it to his lips and repeatedly kissed the large band-aid stuck to it, smiling even wider. “I would lie if I said that this does not make me happy, despite everything you put yourself through because of me,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not funny!” Mo protested, taking his hand away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is… a little…,” Tian softly laughed then wrapped his arms around Mo’s shoulders again. “But I’m happy that you told me…,” he sniffed, “because I miss you, too, so don’t go thinking that you can get out of that promise…,” he nodded and sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t planning to…,” Mo mumbled, wrapping his arms around Tian’s torso. “Now can I sit down? I had a really long day…,” he complained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure we can… on one condition…,” Tian grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re not kissing again!” Mo slipped from his arms and stepped away from him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not even remotely fair, little Mo!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tough shit!” Mo shrugged, briefly looking over his shoulder. “So are you going to join me or stand there?” he pointed at the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re at my house! You play by my rules!” Tian followed him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Make me!” Mo answered but felt Tian’s arms around him again. That could have been the worst dare he could have made for Tian and he knew it. With a soft smile on his lips, he allowed himself to be pulled down on the couch, though. At least that nagging pain of missing Tian was gone now… and he was planning on keeping it like that… even if he<em> ‘risked’</em> more kisses that evening.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>